Prove It!
by Kaida Coil
Summary: Two words can change a person.....


Author's Notes: I have had this silly idea stuck in my head forevar. And my therapist says I need to write more happy things….so…to please the shrink and to save what little sanity I have left…..

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I am just the maker of this plot. I don't own it, So here's to my shrink who gives me squat!

* * *

The Trio made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They took the same route they had for years. It had become routine, only broken every once in a blue moon when one of them was mad at the others. Like the spat after Halloween last year, or after the Yule Ball. But they hardly ever lasted long. So the trio continued the same dry, boring routine. 

Ron and Harry both dived into breakfast as Hermione took her time deciding what she wanted. She was trying to pick which muffin she wanted when the twins and Ginny stormed in. Ginny looked angry, it seemed the twins where bugging her about something. Ginny slammed her books on the table as she joined the trio.

"Will you two leave me be! You are annoying the bloody crap out of me!"

"Somebody's testy!"

"Look, just because I don't wear makeup doesn't make me any less of a girl!"

Hermione looked up puzzled, "Fred and George are pestering you because you don't wear makeup?…."

Ginny nodded. "They say it isn't normal. For a girl not to wear makeup."

Hermione laughed. "Your about as normal as Ron is brave."

"Oi!" Ron said looking up from his porridge. "I am to brave."

Both girls snorted and burst into giggles. "Ron you are about as brave as a rock!" Ginny replied between laughs.

Ron stood his ears the same color as his hair. "I am to brave."

Ginny stopped laughing and got a wicked grin on her face. "Prove it."

The entire Gryffindor table quieted and looked to Ron, his eyes wide. Ron looked to Ginny who was smirking. He pulled a face at her then walked to the Slytherin table. Ron walked up to Draco Malfoy and with a graceful yonk! Ripped his scarf off his neck. Ron then walked back to the Gryffindor table and placed the scarf in front of Ginny.

Ginny looked at her brother with absolute shock. "That wasn't bravery, that was stupidity."

"Taking Malfoy's scarf. Naw, that's gutsy, a.k.a. Brave." Stated Fred.

Ron sat back down a big grin on his face. Mere seconds later Malfoy strode over. "Give that back you filthy—" But Malfoy never finished his sentence as he was sprawled out cold on the floor. Ron's grin spreading.

---

A few days later at lunch Hermione was reading _Hogwarts, A History _while eating. Nobody was shocked; she read that thing like a religious man the bible.

"Come on Hermione. Can't you go a week without reading that thing?"

"I do not read it every week."

"Actually you do. And tomorrow you will read your Astronomy textbook."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you **always **read your Astronomy book on Tuesday's." Harry threw in.

"I do not."

"Yes you do. Seriously Hermione, you never do anything spontaneous." Ron pointed out.

"Yes I have!"

"When?…"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but couldn't think of a single comeback. She was a machine, with a very specific schedule. If merely one thing was out of place she would flip out. "I could be…if I wanted to…." Hermione whispered.

Ron scoffed. "Prove it."

Hermione glared at him. "I have to go to the library."

Ron and Harry laughed. "Shocker."

---

The rest of the day Hermione stuck to her routine, Ron and Harry smirking all the while. At dinnertime Hermione lost it. She looked across the table at them and pursed her lips. She stood up on the bench causing Ron and Harry to look up. Hermione glared down at them.

"_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand._"

The entire Great Hall went quiet as Hermione sang.

"_No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield_."

Hermione hopped down off the table and began to dance.

"_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong. Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing. Love is a battlefield._"

Hermione dropped her robe and removed her tie.

"_You're beggin' me to go, and makin' me stay. Why do you hurt me so bad? It would help me to know do I stand in your way._ _Or am I the best thing you've had?_"

Hermione pulled her hair out of her bun and continued dancing. Every eye on her.

"_Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why. But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side." _

Hermione walked to the Hufflepuff table and stood on it.

"_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand. No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield. We are strong; no one can tell us we're wrong. Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing. Love is a battlefield."_

Hermione sunk down and sat on a boy's lap. Causing every jaw to drop. 

"_We're losing control will you turn me away. Or touch me deep inside? And if all this gets old, will it still feel the same? There's no way this will die. But if we get much closer, I could lose control. And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold."_

Hermione hopped off the boy's lap and walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand. No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield. We are strong; no one can tell us we're wrong. Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing. Love is a battlefield."_

"_Love is a Battlefield." _Hermione then calmly sat back down as Lee Jordan gave a wolf whistle. The Great Hall burst into applause and Hermione blushed. Across from her Ron and Harry sat stunned mouths open. Hermione smirked and went back to her book.

---

Later, in the Common Room people where still commenting on Hermione's performance at dinner. Both Harry and Ron had admitted that it definitely took them by surprise. Hermione fluttered her eyes and gave a smirk.

"I told you I could be. I just prefer to stick to the norm." Hermione stated. "Granted I don't think I have ever been noticed as much…"

"Hermione it was absolutely wicked! Maybe I should pull that." Ginny said off handedly.

Fred and George snorted. " You, Gin?" They looked at each other. "Naw, you are too sweet and innocent." They each pinched a cheek. "You are the baby-waby."

Ginny pushed them away. "I am not!"

Ron shook his head. "Come on Gin. You are. You always do what you are told; you have never rebelled against mum and dad. You are the perfect daughter."

Ginny sent her brothers the death glare of all death glares. "I am not."

"Prove it."

---

The next morning the Trio headed down for breakfast as usual. However when they entered people whistled at Hermione. She turned a bit pink and headed to the Gryffindor table. It was about half way through breakfast when Harry noticed Ginny wasn't there. "Where's Gin?" Harry looked around trying to spot the youngest redhead.

As if on cue Ginny strolled into the Great Hall, but Harry didn't notice her because…well, she was no longer a redhead. Ginny sat down in her normal seat and tossed her now blue hair out of her way. Ron, Hermione and Harry all gasped. Fred and George turned to her, "Oi! That's our sister's seat!"

Ginny smiled. "I am your sister you big oafs!"

Fred and George's jaws dropped, then turned into an evil grin. "Mum is going to kill you!"

Ginny shrugged. "Meh. I don't care."

"Gin, your hair is BLUE!" George stated.

"At least I am not gay." Ginny bit back.

Once again the trio gasped. Ron yelled, "I knew it!!"

George went bright pink. "WHAT?!?" He turned to them. "I am not…."

Harry tsked, "I don't know George…we haven't seen you with a girl in a long time."

"Yeah, you are always hanging out with Lee."

"You think that Lee and I…."George was too shocked to even say it. "You are disgusting!"

"Well just prove us wrong." Harry said casually.

"How do I convince-" George then began to smirk. "Ok."

Without another word George grabbed Hermione and placed his lips on hers. Hermione squeaked as George kissed her. After a minute or so George let go of her lips and sat back up. Hermione laid still on the bench too traumatized to move.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY 'ELL DID YOU KISS HER FOR?"

Everyone turned to see Fred beat red yelling at George. George only smirked more. "Jealous much, Fred?"

Fred glared at his twin. "I am **not **jealous!"

George shook his head. "Lying."

"I am not!" Fred said flabbergasted.

"Prove it. Prove that you don't care."

Fred's face fell as he bit his lip. He lowered his head, his ears maroon red. "I can't." He whispered.

Hermione snapped out of her shock and bolted up, looking at Fred. "What?"

Fred sank down onto the bench. "I can't." He looked Hermione in the eye. "I like you Hermione. I am jealous."

Hermione stood and walked to Fred. She plopped down on his lap, causing him to look up. She placed her hand under his chin. "You like me?" He nodded.

"Prove it."

---

Happy now? Something utterly cheesy and pathetic. Woo!

Review, if you wish. Working on final chapter of Haunting….just don't tell the shrink!


End file.
